Dangerous Game
by Saiyon
Summary: Bella has been left by Edward and doesn't even try to recover. But her entire life changes when Victoria sneaks into her window. Potential one shot, might end up as a bigger story, Victoria/Bella ending, rated M just in case.


_Author's Note: Okay guys, I know the last thing you wanted was a new story, especially a super short, potential one shot (although I might end up writing more, who knows) but after struggling with all sorts of shit, writer's block, and zero inspiration and ability to write, when this inspiration hit me out of nowhere, I got super excited and threw myself into it. Then I figured, as I try to keep writing and not fall back into writer's block, I might as well post it and hear about how much you guys hate it and want me to update all of my other stories. Anyways, sorry for being gone so long without updating, and thanks to those who were waiting and supporting me all of this time. I love you all, in a non-creepy way of course. Anyways...please, just please, don't kill me now that you know I'm alive. Thanks._

* * *

Chapter 1

Alone. Bella was so alone. Without the Cullens in her life, she just felt so empty, lifeless...it was like Bella no longer had a reason to live.

Which was why she was spending all of her days alone in her room, door closed, trying to get by on as little human contact as possible. But unlike the weeks before, this day was different. This day, she had an intruder.

The intruder made no attempt to quiet the sound of Bella's unlocked window opening. For a second, Bella's heart started to race, and she felt truly alive since Edward had abandoned her for what felt so long ago in the woods. After all, the only people who ever entered her room like that were…

Vampires.

Bella only registered the crimson red eyes before she was being pinned to her mattress, a womanly figure on top of her, bright red hair creating a veil around her, cutting her off from the outside world. Still, despite the fact that such a dangerous vampire was in her house, had her cold fingers around Bella's wrists, keeping them on either side of her head, Bella didn't feel afraid. No, she still felt alive. So damn alive, possibly even more alive than she ever felt before.

So Bella just stared up into the crimson eyes staring back at her, watching her with a dark, unreadable expression. The silence stretched between them, not a word spoken, eye contact never broken. Victoria didn't breathe, and Bella wasn't sure she was breathing either. But of course, that didn't mean that she was afraid to.

"Victoria," Bella said at last, her voice a whisper, perhaps even a prayer as someone that meant something, someone that meant her last several months of bliss, love, and heartache hadn't been her imagination. That the Cullens had once been there, a part of Bella's life just like Bella had thought she had been a part of theirs.

"Why didn't you scream?" Victoria asked in a bell-like voice, one that Bella wanted to close her eyes and savor.

"Because I'm happy to see you. You've made me feel alive for the first time since the Cullens left me," Bella admitted softly.

"The Cullens left you?" Victoria murmured, her head cocking to the side as she considered Bella's words. Whether she came to a conclusion or not Bella wasn't sure, but either way, Victoria soon focused back on the human below her. "You feel alive, yet I'm here. I could kill you in a heartbeat. People would even say it was only fair, after what your Edward did to James."

The _your Edward_ was what did it. It was as if Victoria had reached into Bella's chest, taken ahold of her heart, and used her nails to tear that heart to shreds.

That's right. After her vampires left, Bella had lost her reason to live. So perhaps it was only fair that Victoria helped end it all.

Lifting her chin to bare her neck for the vampire, Bella said, "So why don't you do it then? Kill me."

Victoria's eyes narrowed, and if she had been still before, she was a statue now as her gaze dipped to Bella's neck. For a moment, Victoria licked her lips as her eyes darkened, and Bella was sure she would do it. However, it wasn't Bella's blood that tempted the red haired woman, and Victoria eventually looked back at Bella's face.

"Why would I kill a pretty little thing like you?" Victoria asked. Her cool hand touched the side of Bella's face, stroked downwards, past the human's jaw and neck, just brushing the tops of Bella's breasts where her shirt collar ended.

Bella's breathing hitched, her body reacting to Victoria's, just like any human would react to a vampire. But what overrode that reaction was Bella's confusion at the turn the situation had taken, and how alive she felt once again at the feel of a vampire touching her skin.

"What do you want, Victoria? Why did you come here?" Bella managed to ask as Victoria's fingers lingered, playing with the collar of the human's shirt in a teasing manner, despite the vampire's serious gaze.

"Perhaps I want a different kind of revenge," Victoria said after a long moment, tugging Bella's shirt collar down just enough to reveal her cleavage. "Instead of being boring and simply killing you, perhaps I want to torture your little vampire in a different way."

"He's not mine," Bella was quick to reply. "He made his feelings about me clear right before he dumped me in the woods."

"Is that so," Victoria murmured. "Well, either way, I want to do things the way I had planned. If the boy does still have so much as a remnant of a feeling for you, it will surely be quite the blow. Whether to his heart or his ego, I don't really care."

Bella thought about it. Not just about Edward, but about everything. How the Cullens had treated her, what they had done to her, the good times and bad and downright terrifying. Then, of course, her mind lingered on how Edward had left her, how everyone had left her, without even saying goodbye. How they had left her broken and hollow, more like a walking corpse than an actual human being.

Victoria let her think for as long as she liked, wondering what the human was considering. So once again, the room was silent as Bella thought everything over, and of course, about her current situation.

"I'll ask you again, Victoria," Bella said at last, taking a deep breath as she focused back on the vampire above her. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"You," Victoria purred, stretching out on top of the human. "I want you. Your body, your heart, your mind...I want you to love me, to love being touched by me, to only be able to think about me so that you won't even remember the name of the boy known as Edward Cullen. I'm going to make you mine, completely and utterly, and enjoy the look on that family's face as they see you completely obsessed with someone they hate."

Once again, Bella thought, and she thought hard. But this time, Victoria wouldn't stay quiet.

"You don't have a choice," Victoria said, pressing her body firmly against Bella's. "I'm going to seduce you whether you want it or not. You'll be mine, one way or another; the only question is how."

"I'm in," Bella said, surprising Victoria. Perhaps, Bella had even surprised herself. But once she said it, she knew how serious she was about her own words. Edward had killed her, leaving her heart a twisted husk. And with Victoria's arrival, that husk had become a heart once more, except it stayed just as twisted as it had been when Edward had left.

"That's unexpected. Don't you love him?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Yes, I do," Bella admitted, the taste of the words bitter on her tongue. "I love him. But I also hate him, hate him for what he had done to me. I actually want this. I don't know if I can fall in love with you, but I'm willing to try anything. I want to forget him, and honestly...if there's a chance of revenge, I'm willing to take it."

Victoria chuckled, a mix of surprise, amusement, and delight. Before, she had thought that this girl was simply a boring human who happened to smell good, but now...the boy leaving her might have been the best thing he could have done. Because now, he left quite the interesting little hellion behind.

"Trust me, Bella," Victoria breathed, leaning in close so that Bella could feel Victoria's lips almost brushing her. "You're going to fall. You're going to become someone who can only think about me. Pleasing me, loving me, needing me...nothing else."

"So do it already," Bella said, and once again, surprised them both by surging up and taking Victoria's lips in a kiss.

Despite the split second of surprise for both of them, Bella did her best to put everything she had into the kiss, and Victoria immediately matched and returned that passion. The kiss was completely different than any Bella had ever had with Edward, and honestly, it was different than any kiss Victoria had with James.

It could have been a second that passed, or maybe an eternity, as lips and tongues clashed and tangled. As both lost themselves a little, Bella fighting back against Victoria, refusing to let Victoria's mouth completely dominate her.

Victoria broke the kiss when she was sure the human was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, chuckling as Bella had to struggle to regain herself, eyes glassy and dazed, the smell of her arousal clear in the air.

"You're playing a dangerous game," Victoria said at last.

The look in Bella's eyes was fiery, a mix of bitter emotions and desires. "Well, it's not like I have anything to lose."

Once again, Victoria just had to laugh at this crazy little human, right before she decided to delve back into the fun.

As their lips met once more and hands started to roam, Edward and the Cullens was actually the last thing on their minds.


End file.
